


恋爱编辑部

by brightFenmeigui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 🈶️荡妇人设 很黄 未成年勿入🔞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightFenmeigui/pseuds/brightFenmeigui
Relationships: bantanboys vmin 95line 25x画手泰x清水写手旻
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	恋爱编辑部

恋爱编辑部 （完）

金泰亨最近画笔下的0长得越来越像他了，连金泰亨自己注意到的时候都吓了一跳。

昨天金泰亨拿着自己的手稿，越看越觉得画里那个白白净净，头发蓬松，微润的嘴唇像果冻一样嫩滑的0，特别的眼熟。

正当他皱着眉思考的时候，脑中突然闪过自己隔壁办公室的那个新来没多久的写手的脸，金泰亨几乎把自己吓了一跳。

是，确实很像，小小的个子，软乎乎的脸颊肉，笑起来就消失的月亮弯弯笑眼，白净净的锁骨，蓬松松软软的头发。

自己也不知道自己是从什么时候开始，总是心不在焉地想到他，甚至现在，连笔下的人物都越来越像他了。

金泰亨看着自己画稿里被摁在床上肏的泪眼朦胧口里呜呜咽咽只会呻吟浪叫，又软又弹的翘臀被1捏在手里挤压成面团似的形状，浑身上下都是牙印和红红紫紫的吻痕，禁不住觉得有点不好意思。

虽然自己是个很有名气的25x画手，出的本子一上市基本都要脱销，脸皮早就不知道比城墙厚了多少倍，但是当他发现自己居然把主人公设置成了同一个编辑部，那个专门写清水小甜文的可爱男孩朴智旻的时候，还是忍不住觉得有点抱歉。

上次路过他们办公室门口，看到他咬着奶茶吸管，一边皱着眉一边嚼珍珠一边打字的样子，又纯又可爱。

自己那天路过他座位的时候对着他无意识的撩了一下头发，朴智旻的脸颊一下子“腾”地蒸红了，眼神慌乱，手里的键盘虽然噼里啪啦作响，但金泰亨一看，打出来的都是些乱七八糟语不成句的话。

那时候好像......就开始有点想泡他了。

但是金泰亨翻过朴智旻写的东西，几乎都是清水小甜文，软糯糯的文风像他的人一样，又青涩又甜蜜，感觉朴智旻就是个还没脱稚气的小处男，自己就不好意思说自己想做他炮友了。

可能是执念太重，自己好几次在梦里都压着他，分开他的又白又肉嫩的大腿，咬在他平时白衬衫领口下若隐若现的锁骨痣上，狠狠地顶进去，听着他破碎的哭喊声，射在他最里面。

醒来的时候内裤上一滩乳白色的粘稠。

好几次了，金泰亨一边告诉自己不要这么禽兽幻想着上一个清纯小处男，一边在晚上洗澡的时候想着他漂亮的脸自慰。

对朴智旻越渐具现化的意淫转变到了他的稿子里。

金泰亨无奈地摇头，这要怎么办。

公司年会，虽然是个很小的编辑部，但是里面几个画手几个写手的影响力都很大，年终奖也是惊人的数额，部长定了一个很大的别墅，公司上下也就十几个人每人都能分配到一间房间的程度。别墅里有歌厅、游戏机房、带秋千的天台、水池，甚至有泡泡球滑梯的儿童乐园房。

大家首先在二楼吃了火锅，然后又点了很多炸鸡奶茶，开了大屏电视，有些人看电影有些人去三楼唱歌，还有编辑部的几个漂亮妹妹去天台和院子里拍照了。

朴智旻是今年来的新人，效益又很好，被几个前辈拉着灌酒，朴智旻很明显喝不了多少，但是又不会推拒，只能哭哭唧唧地喝了一杯又一杯，很快就晕头转向的了。

金泰亨本来也不想占他便宜的，但是看到他穿着的白衬衫被微汗沾湿，贴在腹部漂亮的线条上，肉乎乎的小脸上散着红晕，满眼湿漉漉的水汽，因为醉酒而急促的呼吸让嘴唇微张，水亮亮的，真是让金泰亨想咬上去，他扶着朴智旻回他的房间的时候，忍不住要对他上下其手。

人在自己怀里汗津津湿乎乎的，不摸白不摸！

扶他上楼的时候，纤细的腰身就在他手里不安分地摇摇晃晃，另一只手像是怕摔倒一样紧紧攥着他的衣角，半个身子都贴在他怀里，热呼呼的鼻息扑在他的脸上，带着点酒味，又带着点奶香味。

金泰亨先骂了自己一句，然后绅士的手就拖到了他的屁股上。

果然！

肉乎乎的屁股又软又弹，金泰亨借着半搂着他上楼，手里揉捏了起来。

朴智旻晕乎乎的，惊叫一声，脸上立刻臊红了一片，笨拙又磕磕绊绊地开口：“你！你.....”

朴智旻喘的厉害，带着点哭腔，金泰亨觉得自己是不是在欺负他了，怎么让他这么两下就带着泣音了，但是自己又禁不住诱惑把头埋在他脖子上轻轻咬了一口。

害，人不好色那还是人吗！

把人送到房间，又按进床里的时候，金泰亨才意识到，嗯，好像，自己摸出火了。

朴智旻夹着腿缩在被子里，愤忿地盯着他，带着鼻音轻喘着。

朴智旻硬了。

金泰亨万万没想到自己就这么随手摸了几下他的屁股他就能被自己惹上火来。

看着朴智旻委屈屈的满脸通红又哭腔嘤嘤的样子，金泰亨还是决定要把事情做到底了。

当他把朴智旻的衣服脱掉的时候，朴智旻边委屈地缩着边瞪他：“你这个人....怎么这样！嗝...”

还哭唧唧地打着奶嗝。

“我之前看你挺帅的......没想到你！趁.... 趁人之危！”朴智旻夹着腿不敢让他看到自己已经硬起来的器官，边推搡他边嚷嚷。

于是金泰亨压上来，啄了他一口。

“我可是画25x本子的，我脑子里的东西你应该很清楚是什么啊。”

朴智旻又“腾”地红了脸，哭哭啼啼的被他把腿分开的时候还挣扎了几下，但是又怕金泰亨丢下已经起火了的自己不管，于是闭着眼睛任金泰亨下手。

朴智旻躺在床上，敞开着大腿，胳膊挡着脸蛋，眼睛死死闭着，脸上的红晕挡不住，羞得连脖子和耳朵都带着粉色。

瓷白的胸膛微微起伏着，两颗粉粉的漂亮乳尖硬挺起来在空气里发颤，两条白生生的大腿分开来，小巧的性器挺立着，下面那一个小洞也羞涩地瑟缩着。

金泰亨忍不住在心里夸了一句。

智旻真漂亮。

生涩的奶团子模样，又乖又软。

金泰亨上手抓住朴智旻的性器，借着朴智旻顶端渗下来的液体就开始撸动。

“啊啊！”朴智旻立刻弹了一下，漂亮的腰高高的拱起来，极其好看的弧度。

几乎是金泰亨一碰就要哭着射了的程度，朴智旻敏感的不行。

才上下撸动了几下，朴智旻就呜呜咽咽夹着腿不停的在他身上蹭来蹭去，猫似的柔软腰肢弓得老高，双手捂着脸臊得根本不敢看他。

金泰亨确实是没见过这么漂亮的身体，上半身瘦削，锁骨深深陷下去，手腕也纤细，腰也盈盈一握，但是大腿却盈润饱满，又白又嫩的桃臀弹得他随便一捏就起一层肉浪，朴智旻被他上下其手，不安分的扭来扭去。

于是金泰亨捏起一颗他的乳尖，在他啊的细吟里贴近他的耳边：“别乱动！不然我丢下你一个人走了！”

朴智旻快被气哭了，只能乖乖抽噎着停下，大敞的双腿线条流畅，微微颤抖着。

金泰亨看着他锁骨下那颗漂亮的痣，终于吻下去，“乖，你自己抱着腿。”

脸上羞得不行，身体倒是很听话，朴智旻犹豫了一会儿，才把手从脸上拿下来，看到金泰亨盯着他的样子又羞得闭上眼睛，乖乖抱着自己分开的腿。

金泰亨实在是太喜欢他哭红的眼角，这张幼稚的脸让他有了一种恋童的罪恶感，但是他知道朴智旻甚至比他大了两个多月。

嘴唇湿润润的，粉嫩嫩的颜色，微张着露出一点点豁牙，金泰亨啃上去，不顾朴智旻呜呜地拒绝。

手上的动作没停，指尖一下一下挑着冠状的沟壑拨弄，朴智旻的叫声不受控制，嗯嗯啊啊哭哭啼啼个没完，小腹一次又一次抽紧，求着金泰亨慢一点，不一会儿就搂着金泰亨的脖子射了。

金泰亨简直要惊叹，朴智旻高潮的样子太惊艳，嘴里呜呜咽咽的，手里搂着他的脖子，呼出来的热气全都喷在他脖颈上，眼睛里湿漉漉的全是情潮汹涌而至的沦陷，眼泪打湿漂亮瓷白的小脸，唾液也不受控制的从嘴角流下来，挂在下巴上。

金泰亨也硬的不行。

从自己小腹上刮蹭蘸下朴智旻的体液，又分开他的腿，手指探了进去。

“呜呜！”朴智旻打了一个颤，又开始哭，“你......你轻一点！”

金泰亨几乎要笑了，“知道了，会让你爽的，不会很疼的。”

朴智旻羞得脸通红。

倒是后来金泰亨想起来，总觉得是自己被摆了一道。

朴智旻的身体好像生来就是为了做爱的，敏感点遍布，甬道里才被他的手指穿刺了几下朴智旻就猛地昂起头发出细细的尖叫，双腿夹的厉害，开口求他：“那里不要....啊！啊唔唔！！！”

身体软的像化掉的棉花糖，瘫软在床上，说着不要，好像每一次都戳在最敏感的软肉上似的受不了，腰却扭得很厉害，里面也很快就湿答答的，淫水顺着金泰亨修长的手指流下来，滴在床单上。

被手指操弄了一会儿，朴智旻难耐的昂头，然后忽然坐起身，推了金泰亨一把。

然后在金泰亨震惊的目光里，自己坐了上来。

寻求欲望的身体格外的热切，朴智旻握住金泰亨早就一柱擎天的那根东西，分开腿跨坐在他身上，抵住自己已经湿软的入口，就缓缓坐下去了。

朴智旻脸上的表情格外惊艳，完全不像是平时那个生涩至极的娃娃脸纯情处男。

微张的嘴唇挂着亮晶晶的口水，眼睛里是满满的情欲，那根巨大的东西压迫的他满眼水汽，眼角发红煞是好看，短促的呻吟在小穴吞进去一整根之后从高昂的头颅里哼出。

金泰亨几乎要被他欲望缠身的表情刺激到直接缴械投降，低低喘了一口气，才握上他的腰。

实在是太好看了，单薄的身板，腰臀却格外好看，脖子扬起来的模样脆弱又魅惑，白生生的锁骨被他咬的都是红红紫紫的印子，两颗挺立的红樱被他玩弄过，肿起来，好像两颗樱桃，腰是漂亮的收束线条，好像两只手就能掐住。

金泰亨顶弄着他，朴智旻根本被操的坐不稳，咿咿呀呀的哭着，求着轻一点慢一点，呻吟的格外好听，浓浓的鼻音里带着上扬的弧度，好像没一下都是受不了似的泣音，勾的金泰亨生生又涨大一圈。

骑乘的姿势进的极深，好几次朴智旻都哭着说顶到肚子里了，求他不要再顶了，下面的水一股一股地喷出来，金泰亨的腿面和他的臀尖都湿滑一片，几乎坐不住。

金泰亨握着他的腰往下压，酒后的体内温度很高，又热又紧的甬道随着朴智旻被快感压迫的抽搐一下一下缩紧，金泰亨爽的不行，又伸出手握住他的臀瓣，捏着他的屁股继续肏他。

朴智旻搂着他的脖子呜呜咽咽，任他在自己身上咬出好多印子来。

臀瓣被一双大手抓住用力的揉捏，又被用力的分开，让那根东西肏的更深，腿根和臀肉撞击的声音在湿乎乎的体液侵染下又响又闷顿，朴智旻几乎受不了的挠着金泰亨的后背，哭叫的声音拔得很高。

每一下深深的顶撞都是短促的带着哭腔的呻吟，听起来好像是嘤嘤嗡嗡的哭泣，好像每一下都要把他撞碎了一样。

几下极快极深的肏弄，朴智旻的忽然噤声，只有喉咙里还留着气音，便昂着头又射了出来。

几乎是瘫软在他怀里，下面的水几乎把床单都打湿了。

金泰亨才开口：“你水好多啊，你好像生来就是给人肏的。”

朴智旻眼里还留着欲望的餍足，搂着他的脖子直喘气。

“明明求我不要再顶了，为什么腰扭的那么厉害？”金泰亨咬着他的耳朵说。

朴智旻喘了不知道多久，才和他说：“这间房间......有落地窗......”

金泰亨惊讶地看着他，缓了好一阵才笑着开口：“有，而且浴室里有很大的镜子。”

“其实你的画里画的都是我吧？”

金泰亨抱着他，就着身体还深深连接着的姿势，大步走到落地窗前，把他掼在落地窗上，狠狠顶进去。

朴智旻哭叫一声，双腿环住他的身体。

“是啊，想操你很久了。”

朴智旻几乎像是被插在一根柱子上动弹不得，深到他觉得头皮都被插穿了，下面不自觉地被插得喷出一股股液体，随着每一下拔出溅在地面上，整个房间里色情又淫靡的气味弥漫开来。

“哥哥......太深了......”

朴智旻带着勾拨得甜腻叫声气若游丝，马上就被金泰亨教训的哭腔阵阵。

“泰亨哥哥、老公、啊！啊呜......太深了！要坏掉了.....求你，呜呜.....”

不受控制地高潮了一次又一次，被摁在洗手间的洗漱台前的大镜子前，一边被后入一遍被强迫看着镜子里自己色情淫荡的样子，在浴缸里被强迫着自慰给金泰亨看......

要把泰亨画的，都和他做一遍。

很快朴智旻就换了办公室，坐在了金泰亨的房间里。

虽然平时里还是一提到做爱就羞得要找个地洞钻进去，文依旧是清水小甜甜，但是一到床上就会乖的撩人的像个荡妇，每次金泰亨在床上骂他淫荡，他反而会高潮的更快，整个人都红粉粉的。

上次的时候办公室门锁了，听着房间里传来鞭子的挥舞声，朴智旻慌乱又甜腻的呻吟和讨饶就知道，金泰亨的新本子八成是画了办公室总裁和秘书sm那一类的故事了。

编辑部的效益一年比一年好。


End file.
